


Snowed In

by YogurtTime



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Romance, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: People said a lot of things about those born in the Winter and what it did for them when the weather got like this. Kame wondered where he fit in there; feeling this singular aloneness when the cold was breathing off his window panes.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt response.

  
  
The end of February was steadily approaching. It was still Winter and in its last legs, the snow had come like a tantrum pillaging any signs that Spring might come.  
  
People had a lot to say about those born in the Winter.  
  
7 A.M. The windows were locked but the wind still whistled through its dividing cracks. Kame watched the curtains of white race down from the sky as he sipped at a cup of coffee. Hot and solitary next to the shimmer of people and cars dressed in ice shifting in the storm. So early.  
  
He decided it was what it was and opened his drapes all the way, spilling cold white light all over his bedroom. The world outside was cut diamond white and the flurries kept falling to the city below; a gloomy grey being swept up in a blizzard swelled ever closer. Made him a little sad.  
  
People said a lot of things about those born in the Winter and what it did for them when the weather got like this. Kame wondered where he fit in there; feeling this singular aloneness when the cold was breathing off his window panes.  
  
“Looks like no work today~”  
  
Kame twisted, startled. The pale morning was all over his sheets but it was most stark on the gold stretch of Junno’s skin. His hair was everywhere, static struck in a halo around his silly head. He hadn’t put on his glasses so he looked a little dazed but his wide savage eyes were fixed on him inasmuch as he had told Kame he was a blur without them.  
  
“I thought you were sleeping,” he mumbled. “And just because it’s a blizzard doesn’t mean we can skip work. The managers will find a way.”  
  
Junno made a very long figure under the blankets, took up space in everything in Kame’s area like he’d been made there and Kame thought, naked as he was, probably could have been.  
  
“We should go out there and build a snow wall,” Junno offered listlessly. “We’ll keep the managers out.”  
  
Kame leaned against his window and laughed. “Are you saying you’re going to put my apartment under siege.”  
  
“Don’t know what that means but yes. You don’t want them to take me away from you, right?”  
  
Junno had a look to him; everything with him was easy. Flash-second decisions, breathless smiles and even focused ardour. Kame liked that about him, liked how it felt on him when Junno fixed a concentrated touch of himself like a shotgun straight through his middle. It was invasive the way he took up space,  
  
“I’m just saying, the weather is no reason for a day off,” he told Junno delicately before he downed the rest of his coffee. Junno’s glassy stare.  
  
“Aww~” came the whine behind the bottom of Kame’s cup and the sound of the sheets shifting. Kame lowered his cup in time to see the sheet slip down Junno’s chest. He looked so puerile and sardonic in white, his dark everything burning a nice eclipse every faded grey morning in Kame’s bed. Kame would never tell him but it was why he got that colour. “Winter is supposed to halt everything.”  
  
He was still trying not to laugh; Junno got carried away when Kame did that. “You’re the one trying to halt everything.” He set his cup on the sill as Junno’s look darted away with a funny little smile.  
  
The wind outside screamed and Kame imagined their managers would be perplexed at once again not finding Junno in his own home. He remembered that Junno was born on the cusp of Winter as well. They said winter babies were gloomy, but Junno…  
  
Junno found his glasses and slipped them on, rubbing at his face where the faintest stubble had formed, He crossed his legs and looked so young when he murmured, “Call me Winter then.”  
  
Kame crossed the room, leaving the cold of his windows and the chilling sight of his whole city being swallowed by ice. He stepped up right to the bed where Junno tipped his face up, euphoric and ever-so pleased to have Kame in his space. “You’re not winter…” he murmured at him softly; his smile spilling on its own as Junno leaned in and mouthed over his lips, waiting for Kame to kiss him properly, always more spoiled in the morning than he needed to be.  
  
Felt like waking up; felt like the sun creeping out of the clouds to glance shyly at freshly fallen ice.  
  
Junno was springtime.


End file.
